


sorry,not sorry

by butitwasaliens



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, smol gays playing board games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 19:09:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4799045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butitwasaliens/pseuds/butitwasaliens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max thinks her rage filled girlfriend is cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sorry,not sorry

**Author's Note:**

> i am hella tired and hella sad so here is some self indulgent fluff love ya all

'Fuck,are you freaking serious? I was so damn sure I was gonna win that time!'

Max watched in amusement as her girlfriend went on a rant about how unfair the game was. Flustered and with ruffled hair,the blue haired girl looked absolutely adorable. Despite said girl's cuteness,Max decided to stop her rant once theories of conspiracy were claimed.

'We can always play something else,Chloey.'

'Hell no! This time is for real!'

The look on Chloe's face during the game resembled the one of a balding-got-into-science-only-to-get-famous scientist during an experiment. Max had problems controlling her giggles as her girlfriend ran her hand through her hair over and over again in concentration.

'Damn it,I'm out!' Chloe threw her hands in the air in exasperation as she lost once again.

'Don't be so salty about it,you only had some bad luck.' The reassurance in the statement was lost when Max let out a giggle at her girlfriend disgruntled face.

'I've got an idea! If you win the next round I will give you a kiss!' 

'You will give me kisses anyway.'

'Well,I didn't say where the kiss would be...' Max blushed at her own boldness. Surprisingly,Chloe's face was even redder.

'...you are on,Caufield!' Chloe shouted as she eagerly began repositionating the pieces.

Despite trying her best,Chloe lost with a completely expected board flip at the end.

'Maybe 'Sorry!' is just not your game?' Max suggested as she draped herself around her pouting girlfriend's shoulders.  
Chloe continued to glare a the floor,clearly not done with being childish.

'Do you still want that kiss?' Max whispered against her neck.

'It doesn't matter since I didn't win,right?' Chloe sighed as she relaxed into her lovers embrace.

'I will make an exception just because you weren't an asshole when you taught me how to drive'.

'The day when I will see you parallel park I will see Jesu-ah!' Chloe was cut off as Max softly bit her neck.

The board game was soon forgotten as Chloe guided them to the bed,her priorities clearly sorted.


End file.
